


Don't Leave Me

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CPR, Emotionally Hurt Lance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wounded Keith, blood mention, hurt keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: He would never forget the feeling -- cold, crushing, devastating -- when he felt it stop. He felt as if his whole world crumbled, it all focusing on the lack of the beat under his hand. Tears sprung to his eyes and he let them cascade down without a thought as he pushes the body to lay prone.Keith is wounded badly on a mission and as they're flying back, Lance's worse fears come to life.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> T/W : Blood Mentions/ Wounded Character

He would never forget the feeling – cold, crushing, devastating – when he felt it stop. He felt as if his whole world crumbled, it all focusing on the lack of the beat under his hand. Tears sprung to his eyes and he let them cascade down without a thought as he pushes the body to lay prone.

Everything was supposed to be okay. They were flying back to the castle. They all had their various wounds – they always wound up with a few bumps and scraps while out. Keith was the obviously the worse off, bleeding heavily from a wound to his side and wavering on his feet. Lance instantly led him to the Blue Lion, Shiro towing the Red one back to the castle.

They weren’t that far away and Keith was putting ample pressure on the wound, he was supposed to be fine. That’s what Shiro and Pidge – their resident team medic - said.

Lance regrets listening to them.

His first hint that something was wrong was a soft thud, barely loud enough to be heard over the engines. Lance’s eyes widened when he saw Keith slumped over on his side. Without a second thought, he jumped out of his seat and slid to his knees beside Keith. He gathered the petite man into his arms, pressing his hand against the injury. He gently hushed the whimper that came from Keith. Tired purple eyes looked at him, a haze of pain making Lance’s heart clench.

“You’re okay,” Lance said softly, as if speaking too loud would make everything worse, “You’re going to be fine.”

Keith didn’t say anything. Lance wasn’t even sure if he could. His eye contact with Keith was broken when he felt a blood slick hand touch his. It was weak, feeble – everything Keith wasn’t. He tore his eyes away from the site and focused on Keith’s paling face. Lance couldn’t help but shake his head. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against one that was too warm. Too clammy. Too..wrong.

“You’re going to be okay,”

At this point, Lance wasn’t sure if he was talking to Keith or to himself.

He gently let the man rest on his lap as he used his free hand to caress Keith’s face and brush back the man’s sweaty bangs. His hand came to rest on the side of Keith’s neck, his breathing faltering when he felt how weak Keith’s heartbeat was already. He could see Keith’s eyelids fluttering, wanting to close. But he knew his boyfriend was a fighter, he wouldn’t let them close without a battle. He wanted to tell him to let them. To rest. He deserved it. But he was afraid that if he let Keith close them…

…They wouldn’t reopen.

He had no idea how far away they were from the castle. He had no idea how much longer Keith could hold on. How much blood could one lose before they were a lost cause?

A raspy breath brought Lance’s attention back to Keith’s face. He felt the hand leave his and Lance couldn’t stop the soft, heartbreaking whimper when he felt that cold hand cup his face. “No,” Lance wouldn’t allow him, “Don’t you dare say goodbye, Mullet.” he said tensely, “You’re not going anywhere except a pod and then into our bed.”

Lance watched as those pale pink lips quirked into a smirk before they fell limp once more. The hand left his face a few seconds later.

And the heart that held his own stopped moments after.

Lance tore the chest piece off of his boyfriend’s body as soon as it was on the ground, straddling the hips and starting compressions through the tears that were dripping off of his chin. He would count to thirty, lean over and breath two deep breaths into his boyfriend’s lungs before starting over.

“You’re not dying, Keith.” He yelled, “You’re not leaving me, damn it!”

Faintly, he could hear the other Paladins screaming across the comms but he couldn’t focus on that. All the could focus on was the sheer fact that Keith wasn’t breathing. He didn’t have a heartbeat.

He felt Blue dock in the castle in the midst of the three set of compressions. The jaws opened as soon as the paws touched down. Lance looked up only to see Shiro and Allura run onto his lion with wide eyes. “His heart stop 8 minutes ago,” Lance gasped out, still pushing his hands into his boyfriend’s chest, “I’m on the fourth set,” he said, before leaning down and breathing once more.

“Can he-” Shiro looked at Allura.

The Princess shook her head, “But we have a defibrillator in the med bay.” She said, “We need to bring him there at once.” She said.

Lance looked up at Shiro, the older man approaching them. Lance quickly scrambled off of Keith, allowing him to pick Keith up. Lance had to sprint to keep up with Shiro. He entered the med bay as Allura was ripping the bodysuit. He couldn’t help but jump when he watched Allura shock Keith.

It took another three tries before his heart was back in rhythm.

He stumbled towards the pod as Shiro heaved Keith into it. He slid to his knees as it sealed shut, a blood-crusted hand reaching out to touch the glasslike barrier that appeared. He could feel the sobs attacking his body more than he could hear them.

He was in the pod. That meant everything was going to be okay. He looked upward. He longed to see the beautiful amethyst colored eyes that he fell in love with but all he saw was a blood-streaked face.

“He’s going to be okay, Lance.” was Shiro’s soft whisper. A hand on his shoulder was his comfort.

But he almost wasn’t, Lance couldn’t help but think. He felt Keith’s heart stop. He felt him stop breathing. How does one forget their world ending?

“You should go clean up,” Shiro suggested softly.

Lance felt himself nod. Logically, he knew he should. Keith would be in the pod for a while and he should clean up so he didn’t fall out of the pod into blood-covered armor. He heard Shiro sigh before walking away, the door opening and closing with a soft whoosh.

Leaning forward, Lance let his forehead fall against the pod, sobs tearing out of his chest. Keith would be okay. Keith was in the pod – healing – he would be okay.

But when will their luck run out?

Lance looked up at Keith’s seemingly sleeping face, “Don’t leave me,” Lance whispered, “Please,” he practically begged, “Don’t leave me.”


End file.
